


Early Hours

by Okiaon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, just a one-shot about one of my favorite pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiaon/pseuds/Okiaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, in the early hours of the morning, it was Brock that saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Another one-shot because I haven't had the motivation to work on other things lately.

Evan sighed as he hung up the phone and went back to editing on his computer. His life had been overly hectic lately, and he felt guilty he couldn't use his free time to hang out with his friends. The clock in the bottom corner of his computer screen showed that it was way too late for him to be up, but Evan told himself he would try to finish at least one video. 

That one video was far from being done. One day crossed into the next, and before Evan knew it, it was already two hours into the morning. He was so tired, he didn't acknowledge the hand that laid upon his shoulder at first. 

"Evan? How long have you been editing? You need to get some sleep." 

Brock was worried for Evan, it reflecting strongly in his eyes. Vanoss shifted his gaze from his computer screen to the man who was urging him to get some rest. The corners of his mouth rose to a small smile. 

"I'll be done with this soon, Brock. After I finish up this one video, I'll go to sleep." 

Moo was left unconvinced and changed his worried look to the computer screen. 

"Evan, this look far from being almost done. This is getting out of hand, sleep is important and you need a lot of it." 

Brock and Evan stared at each other for about a minute straight until the latter finally gave a sigh and looked away. He saved what he had gotten done and shut off his computer. Evan allowed himself to be brought to the bedroom. 

Vanoss looked at Moo with tired eyes after he had changed into comfortable pajamas. Brock laid down alongside his lover and the two snuggled under the cold sheets. Evan took one more glance at the alarm clock on the dresser next to him before finally closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness that came with the action.

~

Evan woke up around seven in the morning. Brock had yet to awaken, as he always slept in longer. Vanoss looked at his boyfriend's sleeping face. The way his lips were slightly parted and his muscles were all at ease, giving him a peaceful look. 

And Evan didn't leave the bed to go back to the computer like he did every morning. He laid next to Brock and watched each breath he took in. It hit Vanoss like a cinderblock that he would be completely lost without Moo. He wouldn't have the motivation to do even the simplest tasks if it weren't for Brock. 

Vanoss didn't get up from his spot on the bed, his limbs entangled in his lover's, until Moo woke up and did the untangling himself. 

Because, in the early hours of the morning, it was Brock that saved him.


End file.
